The Reba Nicole Show
by Reba-Ellerson
Summary: Reba is courted by many men on the Internet and has trouble keeping up with her multiple budding relationships.


welcum 2 ma new stoery callt DA REBA NIKOLE SMIFTH SHOW. its abow all dese men hittin on me fo pleasha of dey fantasays…. it will b a rull good read if u fink abow it BECUZ ITZ CANDID! its al rel! i leve owt nams of da deseased 2 protickt dey IDENTITY cuz i bet dey al hav wifes n i aint no BABRA JEN

**REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - \\**

**3:18am**

Hi Reba ... I am glad having you as friend ..

hope i can know more about you

i really like your physical appearance ..

**3:25am**

are you gonna answer me

or you gonna keep silent?

**3:26am**

I DUN APPRESIATE U YELLIN AT ME

AM A FULL GROWEN WOMIN

**3:27am**

Do i yell at you ?

I was just appreciating your beauty

is that a crime?

**3:28am**

IN SUM PLASES YA IT IS

**3:28am**

I like you

but if you do not like me to talk with you

it's ok

**3:29am**

R U SCARD OF MA BEAUTEY?

**3:30am**

I like you ..

are you married or single?

**3:30am**

AM DAVORSED

**3:30am**

ok me too

do you have kids?

how old are you ?

**3:31am**

I HAV 3 KEDS

**3:31am**

ok

**3:31am**

AM LIKE FIFTEY OR SUMTHIN

**3:31am**

I am have only one daughter

How old are you?

**3:31am**

HEFTY

I MEAN FEFTY

**3:32am**

ok

I am 51

almost my age

but you look young and very beautiful

what is your occupation?

**3:33am**

AM A WEDDIN SINGUR

**3:33am**

really ?

that is wonderful

so you can sing?

**3:34am**

I HAV TEH VOISE OF AN ANGLE

**3:34am**

wow wonderful

i wish i can hear it one day ..

**3:35am**

MABE IF U GET MARRID I SONG FO U

**3:36am**

Do you want to sing it wearing wedding gown?

**3:36am**

NAH MY WORDROBE IS MORE LIEK PANTSUITS N PERLS

**3:37am**

i mean if you become my wife

on our wedding day

**3:39am**

OMG I GOT MARRID WONCE!

**3:39am**

you mean that you are married

?

**3:40am**

NU I MEAN I GOT MARRID 1 TIM BEFO

N HE CHETID ON ME

**3:40am**

really?

what happened?

**3:41am**

WE HAD 3 BORIN KIDS N HE IS A DENTUST N HIS ASSISTINT SADUSED HIM N HE LEFT ME FO HER N DEY HAV A BABBY NOW

**3:42am**

Omg!

that is bad

i hope we can be best of friends..

**3:44am**

U R SU NISE TO ME

DO U HAV A WIFE CUZ I FINK U DO

**3:44am**

no

I do not have any wife

**3:45am**

R U CHETIN ON ME WIT UR WIFE?!

O. Ok SRRY

**3:45am**

what?

**3:45am**

SRRY I GET IT NOWE

**3:45am**

ok

**3:46am**

DO U HAV A BOTE?

**3:46am**

what?

I do not know understand ..

**3:46am**

DO U HAV A BOATE

**3:46am**

No

why?

**3:46am**

U NO LIKE ON DA WATER?

**3:47am**

I like water but i do not have a both

boat

**3:47am**

OK

**3:47am**

and you?

**3:47am**

I DID BUT IT SINK

**3:47am**

ok

i will get you another , if you are my wife

another one

**3:49am**

BUT DO U WANT MY KIDS?

**3:49am**

Sure..If you are the woman in life , i will accept your kids too

**3:50am**

DATS BRUTIFUL

**3:51am**

Yep

**3:52am**

MR MANSON DO U HAV A GAY BROTHA NAMED MARLYN?

**3:53am**

I am not a Gay

are you ok?

**3:54am**

NO I ASK IF U HAVE A BROTHAR NAMED CHARLES BUT I TYPE INCORIGTLY

**3:55am**

No

**3:55am**

OK

**3:55am**

i do not have any brother

I am the only born in my family only have a sister

**3:57am**

OK

**3:57am**

So do you like me?

have you travel out of the state before?

**3:57am**

YA UR COOL

NO AM AMERICAN

**3:58am**

I know

my Mom is also American

I have my University in GA

**3:59am**

WATS GA?

**3:59am**

Georgia Atlanta

Don't you know Georgia ?

are you a Native of American ?

**4:00am**

YA MA NAME IS REBA POCAHONTAS ELLERSON

**4:01am**

ok

You are very beautiful Reba

**4:01am**

I KNO

**4:02am**

Do you have a man you are chatting with on facebook?

**4:03am**

U

**4:04am**

only me

**4:04am**

YA N SUMTIMS I TALK 2 MA DADDIE

GOTTA GO 2 BED NOW THO

**4:07am**

ok

write me to me everyday ok?

**4:07am**

FINNA GET MA BEAUDY SLEEP

**4:07am**

I want to be communicating with you all the time

i want to read your message

because it will make me happy to read your message everyday

**4:08am**

OK YA SHURE

**4:08am**

ok goodnight for now

**4:09am**

PRAY FO ME N STUFF

**4:09am**

ok

sleep now

**4:10am**

DUN TELL ME WUT 2 DO

**REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - REBA NICOLE - \\**

dis man addid me on fasebook yesterdaey n he alreddy wans me 2 marrey him LIEK SRSLY i wil show u more soown! RAVEW N TEL ME WAT 2 SAY 2 HIM!


End file.
